In many fields of technology, data are transmitted from one entity to another entity using a digital encoding scheme. While in many applications highly sophisticated transmission schemes are employed, in some fields a tendency exists to allow less complex components of a system to transmit or even exchange data via a robust protocol allowing both a high throughput and a simple implementation or architecture. For example, in motorized systems, a number of low- or medium complexity sensors may use robust protocols to communicate with one or more complex computing units accumulating the sensor data transmitted by said sensors.